Abstract (Biosensor Development and Expression) The Biosensor Development and Expression Core will develop novel resources for the renal research community designed to enhance the research potential of the intravital light microscopy core facilities offered by the Indiana University O'Brien Center of Excellence. Using the experience and reagents developed during the prior funding period as a springboard, the aims of the core are to develop the next generation of biosensors, optimized gene delivery systems, and develop unique transgenic animal models for renal research. The first aim is the continued development of genetically encoded biosensor probes optimized for intravital microscopy (IVM). To facilitate the targeted delivery of these probes, the second aim will develop a RGD modified Gateway-acceptor recombinant adenovirus with tet suppressible transgene expression. This reagent will be optimized for gene delivery to the kidney parenchyma and is designed to permit rapid and safe production of recombinant adenovirus. The third aim is to produce a transgenic Munich-Wistar-Frmter rat that constitutively expresses a tet-off transactivator that will allow tight control of the expression of the adenovirus vectors created in aim 2. The final aim is to generate transgenic rats with tet-off expression control of optical highlighters targeted to podocyte or mesangial cells, which will enable tracking experiments in response to glomerular injury, sepsis, ischemia, diabetes and hypertension. We anticipate widespread utilization the services and reagents developed by our Core facility, and strive to catalyze and accelerate scientific inquiry in renal research.